fnaf truth or dare
by Goldentrap 'Goldie' Bonniebell
Summary: I will allow you to dare or ask them ANYTHING. just please P.M. me the dares or questions and put every thing into 1 thing. otherwise i will put you as having 2 of them. (just don't make it rape.) rated T for profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Fnaf truth or dare**

Goldentrap: "Hello there welcome to my truth or dare-"

another Goldentrap runs in "IT'S A TRAP!" the 2nd Goldentrap shouted. "awww. You're no fun." said the original Goldentrap said as he turned into a ink like substance, morphing into a pale teenager with black hair wearing a black suit. "Caleb, do that again and I will personally rip your head off." Goldentrap said. "Hey I can't help it if I'm a doppelganger." Caleb said unenthusiastically. "HEY GUYS! OVER HERE!" shouted another teen with yellow skin' wearing a black suit with 4 octopus tentacles coming out of his back. He was hanging on the ceiling. "hello Ozzie." Caleb said as Ozzie swung down from the ceiling. "oh you're doing a truth or dare series. COOL! can I join?" Ozzie asked. "You're already in it. You, Caleb, John, and Brianna." Goldentrap said. "who's John and Brianna?" asked Ozzie. "We're right behind you." said Brianna a pink pig animitronic with a button nose and brown pants on, along with a dark blue shirt and glasses. "Ye-yeah" John said from behind Brianna. "Come on, get out here." Brianna said while pushing a tall brown haired teen in casual wear out from behind her. "Uh-Uh" John moaned before passing out. "wow, you asshole! if I did that I wouldn't have to be here." Caleb said. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Goldentrap shouted. "please P.M. Me dares or truths right now we have the co-hosts (me, John, Brianna, Caleb, and Ozzie.), Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Jade, Vincent, Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, Phone Guy. "NOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM!" Caleb yelled as the camrea panned out.

A/N this is now started out. And don't worry jade the night is being worked on. It will be updated soon. So until I write again trappers. PEACE OUT!.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flames or complaints will be use to burn down fazbear's fright**

 **Ch2. Fnaf truth** **or** **dare**

(Caleb walks in bruised and bleeding.)

Goldentrap: Greetings travelers welcome to our humble town of firestone.

Brianna: now time for the dares.

Anoms: Phone guy eat 100 potatoes.

PG (Phone guy): Hello, hello. Well I'll try. *Picks up receiver and tries to stuff 1 potato in but can't* Oh no.

Goldentrap: THIS IS FAZBEAR'S! *Spartan kicks PG into the manticore pit where he is eaten. (Along with the sack of potatoes)*

(John revives PG)

Ozzie: And some more dares.

FNaF132: Goldentrap jump off a 1784 foot cliff while fighting a dragon. Freddy dance to Gangnam style. Bonnie play slender the arrival. Brianna wipe Goldentrap's memory.

Goldentrap: LET'S DO THIS SHIT! (Warps to a cliff with jade)

Jade: What are we doing here?

Goldentrap: (Pulls out 2 golden swords) DIE! (Tackles jade off the cliff killing her and dying upon hitting the ground.)

(John revives jade and Goldentrap)

Goldentrap: (Dazed) let's go again. Let's go again.

Jade: Noooo!

Brianna: I can do that? Alright. HOCUS POCUS! Did it work?

Goldentrap: Nope, and THIS IS FAZBEAR'S! (Spartan kicks her into the manticore pit)

Brianna: AAAAAHHHH!

(John revives Brianna)

Goldentrap: (snickers)

Brianna: (slaps Goldentrap on the face)

Goldentrap: Grrr…. (Pulls out his swords)

Caleb: Alright, Alright.

Goldentrap: (throws one of his swords in to Caleb's head)

John: (revives Caleb) (Whispers) Please stop fighting.

Everyone: Fine.

Freddy: Ok. (Starts dancing)

(Jade, bonnie, and Goldentrap put on horse masks and start dancing.)

Freddy: I'm done now.

Bonnie: What's that?

Goldentrap: It's a horror game based around the urban legend of slenderman.

Bonnie: Nope. Hashtag manticore. (Jumps into the manticore pit.)

Goldentrap: Here ya' go (revives Bonnie).

Jade: (charges and hugs Bonnie).

Bonnie: (Kisses jade on the top of the head).

Caleb: (vomits into the manticore pit).

Slenderman (Slendy): Hello there.

Goldentrap: (Terrified scream)

Slendy: Why?

Goldentrap: Caleb, You're cleaning up the vomit.

Caleb: (Whimpers)

Goldentrap: Ok so how about another set of dares.

Everyone else: (Groans)

Goldentrap: So here they are.

Caleb: Go to war with all the animatronics.

Chica: Kiss foxy.

Foxy and John: Do da Harlem shake.

Bonnie: Dance Gangnam style.

Also do you accept OC's if so then here's one

Name: Melody Moon

Species: Wolf

Gender: Female

Appearance: Black fur on paws, tail, ears, around eyes. Icy blue eyes. Sharp claws and teeth. A slim body.

Trinkets: A Diamond amulet.

Powers: Ice powers.

Goldentrap: Yep she'll be introduced next chap.

Caleb: (Looks at Manticore) Fine.

Golden Freddy (Goldie): Here you go. (Hands him an AK-47 with a shotgun strapped to it.)

Caleb: Thanks.

John: Here are the teams. (Caleb and other humans against everyone else. Vincent has a knife, Mike has a bat, Fritz has a donut, and Goldentrap has his swords.)

(Nightmares rip into Vincent)

Golden ones (Goldentrap, Goldie, and Springtrap): (use magic to melt fritz)

(Caleb morphs in to a behemoth and crushes toys and withered)

(Mike beats down the originals)

(Caleb morphs back): EAT LEAD! (Shoots Goldie and Springtrap)

(Mike kills the nightmares but killed by the phantoms)

(Caleb morphs into a ghost and strangles the phantoms)

Goldentrap: (Growls) now it's just me and you. (Pulls out 2 swords)

Caleb and Goldentrap: (charge at each other)

(Caleb shoots Goldentrap but Goldentrap cuts him in half)

(PG is still trying to eat a potato)

John: (Revives everyone.)

(Foxy and John do da Harlem shake)

Chica: (kisses Foxy)

Goldentrap: (Rips out eyes) I cannot unsee that.

Bonnie: (dances Gangnam style)

Goldentrap: That's all folks see ya all later.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flames or complaints will be used to burn down fazbear's fright**_

 _ **Ch. 3 Fnaf truth or dare**_

Goldentrap: Heya everyone.

Caleb: (Whimpers)

Melody moon: We got some new challengers.

(3 wolfs walk in Rex, Jac, Dawn, then Amber)

Ozzie: We got some more dares.

Bewitching mayhem

Dares:  
Foxy: I dare you Captain Foxy to go to the highest place you can get to...and try to fly.  
Chica: Fight Michael Jackson! (XD)  
Foxy: Play Yandere Simulator  
Foxy- dance the Macarena.  
Gold- get in a fight with a crocodile  
Chica- destroy all sinks tubs and fire extinguishers. You'll see why this is important  
Purple man- *sets on fire* I hope you die in a fire!

Okay and just to mix things up! I would like it if you add my oc Emily Thew!  
Name: Emily Thew  
Age: 20?  
Looks: Emily has purple eyes and long brown hair and two side plaits with chain pieces at the ends. She wears a red coat with a white diamond design, a black tight skirt and laced-up white, heeled boots. She has shapely legs, which many have said was one of Emily's defining features.  
Personality: She is soft-spoken and calm at most times, but is also unstable, and known for her rapid mood swings. She is often seen with a friendly smile though she is known to tear people down with her words. Emily can talk extraordinarily bluntly and coldly, and yet cheerfully. Emily also masks her venomous words with sweetness, and talks in a cheerful, crazed yet somewhat childish tone.

History: She used to be a shy teen in till she started working for her uncle's Animatronic restaurant. after almost being stuffed into a suit she went crazy... She is obsessed with giving herself upgrades... Replacing parts of her body with metal animatronic parts. She wants to have the strong body but also keep her human looks. She has already replaced much of her insides and such. so unlike others she can bend her body in anyway. No matter how painful and horrifying it looks. After turning herself and went and well...Killed all of her family.

Family: Mother DEAD  
Father: DEAD  
Brother: DEAD

Goldentrap: (Chuckles nervously) She will be in soon.

Emily: TOO LATE BITCH! (Attempts to strangle Goldentrap)

Goldentrap: O-ozzie h-elp.

(Ozzie pulls her off)

Goldentrap: JUST CALM DOWN

Emily: Fine.

Foxy: Yarrh. (At mount Everest via Jade.) (Jumps off) I BELIVE I CAN FLY. (dies upon hitting the ground)

Chica: K

Michael Jackson: (throws explosive glitter and destroys Chica)

Foxy: Arrr. I'll do one better. (Dances Macarena while playing Yandere sim) BEJEZZUS! (Activated titan mode) This is not kid friendly! (Stabs laptop with hook)

Goldie: Ok. (Rips Killer Croc's head off.)

Chica: YAS! (Takes a jackhammer to each)

Vincent: Fire doesn't hurt me. (Anymore)

Goldentrap: Emily

Emily: More Dares!

killakan

Time for some Truths

Everyone: Who's your crush?

Foxy: If given the chance, would you actually go pirating?

Purple Guy: Why are you afraid of ghosts?

Dares

Everyone: Kiss your crush.

All animatronics: Play Halo 2 on legendary, you can't quit until you beat it.

All guards: Cover yourselves in peanut butter.

Foxy and Mangle: Sing "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" by veggie tales

(Fixes Mangle) Mangle: Ask your crush out.

Whoever Mangle asks out: Say yes (whips out shotgun) or else.

Both Bonnie's: Learn to play the violin.

Toys and originals (After the Bonnie's learn to play the violin): Preform "Rise" by Skillet in a public stadium. (Packs it full of FNAF fans and Skillet fans) The band will judge you on your performance.

Mangle: Springtrap

Springtrap (springy): Mangle

Foxy: None (Goldentrap Slaps him) Fine (sighs) Chica

Chica: Freddy

Freddy: my hand

Goldie: Springy

Bonnie: Freddy

Goldentrap: They're dead

Jac: melody

Rex: Death

Dawn: Everyone

Melody: Jac

Ozzie: Nope

Brianna: Nope

John: N-no

Foxy: YAAAAAASSSS!

(Play halo for 600 hours) Animatronics: FINALLY

Night Guards: K (Fritz eats them all)

Foxy and Mangle: (Sing pirates who do nothing)

Mangle: Springy

Springy: Yeah

Mangle: Want to go out?

Springy: Of course (they go on their date)

Bonnies: (Learn violin) (play it flawlessly) (Everyone cheerers)

Bonnie: Even more dares.

Slender Knight132

Awesome~! Dare time me lad!

Freddy: Kill anyone you hate with a bazooka!

Bonnie: Sing 'The Bonnie Song'

Chica: Eat 1,000 pizza...

Foxy: DO DA HARLEM SHAKE!

Bye~!

Freddy: Kills Goldentrap.

Bonnie: (sings the song)

Chica: I don't always eat pizza but when I do I eat OVER 9000 ( Eats 9001 pizza)

Foxy: Dances Da Harlem shake.

Goldentrap: aww no manticore. Welp That's all for today. Later peeps.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Flames or complaints will be used to burn down fazbear's fright**_

 **I am not dead. I just wanted to enjoy meh SPRING-break. Springy: (Groans)**

FrostyFox64

Hey dares are here

Toy bonnie and bonnie: genders?

All of you: hunger games well maybe

Freddy: play five nights at Freddy's

Toy Freddy: play five nights at Freddy's 2

Springtrap: play five nights at Freddy's 3

Nightmare: play five nights at Freddy's 4

Foxy: FOWA FOWA FOWA FOWA

Bonnie: say fowa a billion times to foxy

All of you: worst fear?

Bonnie: Well I'm male

Toy bonnie A.K.A bon-bon: I'm a girl Hun.

Goldentrap: Sorry I kinda don't know how to use that so if someone wants to try it please P.M the results.

Freddy: (Shaking in fear) N-No way I played that already and I nearly shit my pants!

Goldentrap: (picks him up and throws him into the manticore's open mouth)

Toy freddy AKA Fred: Sure (plays so skillful that he passes every night including 20-20-20-20 mode)

Springtrap: (On second night gets jump scared by every phantom and himself) Not that scary.

Nightmare: (slowly eats computer)

Foxy: BONNIE!

Bonnie: FOWA FOWA FOWA FOWA FOWA FOWA FOWA.

Goldentrap: losing my few friends.

Fred: losing my family.

Freddy: same as Fred

Bonnie: jade getting hurt.

Jade: losing bonnie.

Bon-bon: clowns.

Chica and Chi-Chi (toy Chica): burning a pizza.

Springtrap: Fire.

Phantoms: dyeing again.

Vincent: slendy.

Nightmares: We are fear.

Foxy: Mangle being ripped up again.

Mangle: losing springy.

Killakan

Got an OC idea.

The story for these animatronics is that they were stationed on a military base as a version of Fazbear's Pizzeria which never got off the ground. (Soldiers were too busy) They look like Vietnam era soldiers.

Sargent Foxy: Take your stereotypical army drill Sargent and turn it up to 11.

Private Bonnie: Shy, green, (at least by Sargent Foxy's opinion) and generally antisocial. Once you get to know him though, he's the most loyal friend ever. Is openly gay.

Corporal Freddy: The charismatic womanizer of the group that will hit on EVERY woman he meets, using the stupidest pick-up lines EVER!

Nurse Chica: She's got "the cure to everything" and will use it on anyone who may be injured/broken, it don't matter who or what is hurt and she can heal it. Not tied romantically to anyone. Wields trusty nurse's bag and womanly figure like a pro.

Sargent Foxy and Foxy: (Gives Cutlass and Flintlock Pistol) Pirate Fight. GO!

Private Bonnie: Ask Toy Bonnie out.

Toy Bonnie: Accept you're gay and accept, or do I need to drag you out of the closet myself? (Puts on Power Armor)

Toy Freddy: Learn how to be a medical doctor and ask Nurse Chica out.

Truths

Night guards: If you were forced to marry an animatronic, who would you choose?

Mangle: How do you like your new body? How was your date?

Purple Guy: Who are you, exactly?

Mangle: Pretty nice really.

Vincent: just another killer.

Mike: Chica.

Frizts: cupcake.

Jeremey: Mari.

Vincent: nightmare Chica.

Toy bonnie: sure I am.

Pi. Bonnie: sorry nope.

S. foxy: ATTEN-SHUN CIVILLIAN ON DECK! (Fires at foxy)

Foxy: (evades each bullet even slicing one in half)

Foxy: (lands on S. foxy stabbing him with the sword)

S. foxy: ye ain't getting rid of me that easily. (Grabs sword crushing it in his hand. Jumps up, and points pistol to Foxy's head) say goodbye. (Shoots him 2 times)

Goldentrap (revives everyone)

Fred: (holds up a medical degree) Already ahead of you. (Asks Nu. Chica out)

Nu. Chica: (throws a pizza in his face.)

BewitchingMayham chapter

Lol Emily tried to kill you!

Lol MORE DARES!

Vincent: OH YOU WANT TO PLAY IT LIKE THAT! *Makes you able to get burnt by fire and covers you in flammable liquids*

Emily: *Hands her flamethrower* Go my creation! You know what to do!

Springtrap: Hiya! Did you know Your always mine forever! You belong to no one else my Sempai! MINE! *Crazed laughter*

Bonnie: *gives you a card that says I like trains* okay everyone stand back and bonnie...read that out loud...

Foxy: For this chapter and part of the next chapter you shall be only 2 ft. tall *magic!*

Everyone else: Lol since Foxy is now magically so short you may all treat him like a baby while video tapping it.

Emily: *Gives net* GO GET ME MY SPRINGY SENPI!

NightGaurds: I hope you like Emily! She gets to spend a whole night with you all!

Truths

Springtrap: DID YOU KNOW YOU WERE MIND!? YOU'RE MIND FOREVER AND NO ONE CAN HAVE YOU!

Goldentrap: Hiya Goldentrap! *pushes into a pit of lava* MUWAWAHAHAHA! Does it burn!? -It's a movie reference-

Bonnie: WHY THE F*CK DO YOU KEEP KILLING ME IN THE GAME!?

Emily: DIE BITCH!

Vincent: (pretends to get hurt)

Springy clone (springypai): SEMPAI!

Foxy: (puff of smoke) NNNNNOOOOO!

Chica: OOHH MEH GAWD SO CCCUUUUTE!

Emily: (uses the net on springypai.)

Night guards: WWWWHHHHYYY!

Springypai: YYYYYYAAAASSS!

Goldentrap: (swimming in lava) Nope.

Bonnie: Sorry. I can't control myself in the game.

Slender Knight132

What up my fellow gamers! I need you to add a certain person!

Sarcus Darkus Darkor

Appearance: Has bloody red scales with black spiked plates from his back to his tail, ocean blue eyes, claws and fangs, black wings.

Personality: Kind, Aggressive, Temper, Protective, Sweet

Gender: Male

Extra: Likes to help others but gets tempered easily

Dares Gamer!

Freddy: Go fight Slenderman!

Bonnie: Dance to die in a fire

Chica: Want to play...? If yes then...*forms to my dark form**brings out shadow and light sword* Die! If no then, I'll torture you!

Foxy: Go out with Jane the Killer or else!

Sarcus: How did I get here?

Goldentrap: MAGIC!

Freddy: (dies instantly to slendy)

Bonnie: (dances)

Chica: sure (gets slaughtered)

Foxy: She was pretty nice to me.


	5. Chapter 5 WORST HEROS EVER

_Hey there trappers you wanted moar WELL YOU GET MOAR!_

 _All flames or complaints will be used to burn down fazbear's fright._

Goldentrap: I feel like something bad will happen.

Slender Knight132

Sarcus: KILL THEM ALL! *gives him his shadow sword* [PAT REFERENCE]  
Golden Freddy: SING JUST GOLD!  
Springtrap: Hiya~! Favorite character! *gives him cake, ice cream, cupcakes, and more sweets**kisses his cheek*  
Foxy: Can you 'make out' with Jane the Killer..?  
Vincent: Hiya~! Fav! *kisses him**gives him toast TONS OF IT!*  
Puppet: HEYO~! TIME FOR MADNESS! *hands him a bazooka* GO MAD!

Sarcus: As you wish. (Rips Goldentrap in half and proceeds to maim him and everyone else.)

Goldie: ~Time for the main attraction  
The story must be told  
Time for a chain reaction  
It never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold

I'm not the bad guy  
I'm just a bit surprising  
It's not worth losing sleep  
It's not worth analyzing  
There was a time  
Not so long ago at all  
I was just like you  
Can you hear my call?

Now I'm popping in  
Over here, over there  
I'll be checking in  
But you'll never be aware  
In the beginning I kept a keen eye  
On the state of affairs with the new guy

Now I got a new gig  
(Let me know if ya dig)  
Ain't going home so I better go big  
Just gotta glance at Cam 2B  
Then you get a little surprise

IT'S ME

You may say that I'm breaking your mind  
In my opinion you're much too kind

Time for the main attraction  
The story must be told  
Time for a chain reaction  
It never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold

You did a good job  
Watching those little screens  
It warms my servos and circuits  
To hear some fresh screams  
But don't get me wrong  
You were very brave  
When faced with friendly singing animals  
You never caved

I'm finished training, done explaining  
No more facts are left remaining  
Now you know the gist of it  
You're a perfect fit  
I don't want to hear no more complaining  
I'm passing down this Golden opportunity  
Eternal scrap yard immunity  
Take it with pride and enjoy the ride  
You'll forever be a part of this community

You may say that it's all in your mind  
But in the end, I think that you will find

You are the main attraction  
Your story must be told  
You are a chain reaction  
That never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold

You are the main attraction  
Your story must be told  
You are a chain reaction  
That never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold

Springy: *Blushes* T-thank you but I going out with mangle.

Foxy: 1. I am an Anthro so yes I can physically. (5 min later) (Comes out of the room) She was amazing.

Vincent: *blushes while munchin' on toast*

Mari: (modifies it to shoot mini nukes) Time for insanity. (Nukes everyone.)

BewitchingMayham

Dares:  
Emily: Emily your job for this chapter...Is to annoy the F*ck out of Goldentrap!  
Freddy: You get to dress up a Batman!  
Bonnie: Your superman!  
Chica: You Robin! (Yes there are female robins before)  
Foxy: You get to be Superwoman...  
Vincent: Your captain underpants...and you have no hair anymore...  
Everyone that is dressed up! Okay you must try to defeat the villains! -Goldentrap is the joker, Emily whom is still annoying Goldentrap is Harley quin and Sarcus is (IDFK ANYMORE!)  
Btw the villains DO NOT! Have to dress up.  
Vincent: I heard you're afraid of slenderman*teleports him to a real slender forest where he has to find all eight pages while slender Man AND Slender Woman (gender swap) stalks him.*

Golden: GO AWAY!

Emily: (Continues to beat pots and pans together next to golden's head)

Freddy: I'm not the hero fazbear's city deserves but the one it needs.

Bonnie: (puts one glasses)

Chica: (puts on suit)

Foxy: WHY! (Goldentrap puts the suit on foxy)

Vincent: (puts on suit and still munches on toast.)

Golden: (laughs manically while getting punched by freddy. Then uses a jack in the box glove thing.)

Emily: (beats freddy with pots. Then beats bonnie and murders him.)

Chica: (Murders Sarcus.)

Mari: (Blows everyone to bits.)

Vincent: (screams and stabs both of them then kills self.)

Golden: I KNEW SOMETHING WOULD GO WRONG.


	6. Chapter 6 new people REAL PEOPLE

**Hi there trappers, I know I said I would work on jade, but people flood me with these dares so I have to work to keep'em down. That doesn't mean to stop daring just moderate it a little and I would love some more people to dare us so please join our torturers.**

 **Flames or complaints will be used to burn down faz bear's fright.**

Goldentrap: We have a new human to join us, two in fact. Everyone give a warm welcome to. Grace and amber.

Grace and amber: (walk on to the stage, Grace still in bloody attire. And amber in her normal wear.)

Grace: Can I get changed please?

Golden: Sure just not right now. Oh and Amber I'm the one Jac talked to.

Jac: Hey there amber.

Amber: This is so weird. Why am I so calm?

Golden: Don't worry about it.

Jac: Just do as he says and the manticore won't eat you.

Jac: Here is a dare.

Slender Knight132

MADNESS IS NEVER OVER!  
Springtrap: I know, just to show you're my fav that's all! Anyways, go play with Laughing Jack!  
Vincent: Heyo~! *gives him more toast**hands him TNT nuke* Go nuts...  
Bonnie: I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE! *burns him*  
Everyone: DO DE HARLEM SHAKE!  
Goldentrap: Take care! Here...*hands him a baby raccoon* If you do anything, I'll murder you and everyone here except Sarcus...  
THAT'S ALL GAMERS! PEACE OUT! Stay Tune~!

Mari: you're right (pulls out the nuke launcher and blows the world up.)

Springtrap: NOOOO!

Nightmare: (picks up jack even though he turned to mist nightmare held him and shoved him down the throat of the manticore.)

Vincent: (eats toast as he explodes Springtrap)

Bonnie: (screams)

Jade: (Tackles bonnie and puts out the fire)

Bonnie: (Blushes) Hey love thanks for that.

Jade: shut up bonnie (kisses Bonnie.)

Everyone: (does da Harlem shake


End file.
